


For your clothes here's a pretty flower

by lary



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't wanna talk to anybody else, I don't like anybody else.” Rory may have believed him, but Jess wasn't sure if he was convinced by his own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter follows Keg! Max!, the following diverts from canon.

 

Lane's band was going to have their first gig at a birthday party on the following weekend and Rory had dragged him to watch them practice. Jess had no interest in getting to know anybody in Stars Hollow, and usually he would've refused to go, preferring to just be alone with Rory. But lately that hadn't felt so comfortable either, so he had agreed.

 

They were sitting at the front of the garage, listening them play. The music sounded good, but Jess was feeling anxious. There was the discomfort that he felt with almost any people, the feeling of not fitting in. But there was also something specific to the guitar player, that made Jess feel nervous in a way he didn't really wish to examine.

 

Zach and Brian were arguing about band names, with the occasional comments from the other members. Dave turned to look at Jess, asking him and Rory whether they had any suggestions.

 

Jess felt his heart start beating faster. _Jesus. What the fuck is it with this guy_. He glanced away, but looking back at Dave, he was unable to stop himself from smiling. He motioned Rory to leave, and she finally caved.

 

But of course she wanted to talk.

 

“I like that you're getting to know Dave a little.”

 

Jess glanced back at the garage where they had left the band. “Yeah, he's a cool guy.” For some reason Jess felt awkward discussing Dave with Rory. He had also failed to correct her assumption that Jess had only met him recently in Stars Hollow.

 

He remembered seeing Dave in a music store near Walmart, browsing through their CD selection. Jess's attention was caught by the enthusiastic smile that had lit the guy's face when he'd picked up an old Dead Kennedy's single, leading him to comment on the choice.

 

“You've got a good taste.”

 

“Thanks.” Dave had smiled at Jess. “God, I've been looking for this for ages, didn't think to check here, it's such a small store.”

 

“If you're ever in New York, I know a really good record shop you should visit.” Jess had given him the address, and they had talked about music for a while.

 

Jess wasn't usually the kinda guy to start conversations with strangers. Maybe that was the reason he had hesitated mentioning it to Rory. She would've thought it weird, him being so friendly with somebody when, besides sarcastic remarks, Rory was most often the only person he bothered to talk to.

 

What intrigued Jess was that, when Lane had “introduced” them, Dave hadn't mentioned their meeting either. He seemed like a friendly enough guy, so him exchanging pleasantries with strangers probably would've surprised nobody. But despite the flicker of recognition in his eyes, Dave had just smiled at him nonchalantly.

 

Jess focused back on Rory, who was going on and on about the prom. Jess felt uncomfortable. He really didn't want to think about the dance that was coming up in a few week's time, even less about going with Lane and Dave. But he had promised to Rory, it was important to her. So, he kept his thoughts to himself and they parted ways.

 

***

 

Apparently there was no longer a way to hang out with Rory without it including the band. They had been waiting for the party to start for hours.

 

Jess was in a foul mood. School stuff was bothering him, but that wasn't all. It was not just that he had failed to graduate and had no idea what the hell to do next. That was bad, but it wasn't as immediate as the way he felt around Dave. Jess was feeling pretty much invisible to the guy, who was focused on Lane and Young Chiu. He felt annoyed, and then mad about the fact that he cared in the first place.

 

Rory was there again, complaining about his mood. Jess knew she was right, but her hovering annoyed him. _If only she'd let me be alone for a while_ , he wished. _To clear my head._ But Rory wasn't going anywhere. He gave her a reluctant kiss, following her around the party.

 

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , he thought when Lane joined them, whining about her problems with Dave. _No fucking way I'll listen to this shit._

 

Jess would have left, had he had anywhere else to go. He paced around the place anxiously, but when the band started playing he leaned against the back wall to listen.

 

They were good, there was no denying it.

 

Jess was feeling so many things, mostly contradictory and confusing. He couldn't help _noticing_ Dave. He felt tiny shivers of excitement whenever Dave happened to look his way through the crowd. Watching him play even brought a smile on Jess's face a couple of times.

 

But then the band took a break, and Dave was arguing with Lane again. The jealous way Dave was acting with Lane made Jess feel like he'd been dashed with cold water. Staring at Dave's back, he urged Rory to leave with him, “let's go, let's get out of here.”

 

Despite his pleas, Rory was reluctant. “I don't wanna leave. Now come on, try to have fun, talk, mingle.”

 

“I don't wanna talk to anybody else, I don't like anybody else.” Rory may have believed him, but Jess wasn't sure if he was convinced by his own words.

 

Rory refused to leave until the band finished, so he followed her around again. But making small talk with Dean and his moronic girlfriend was the last thing Jess wanted to do. _Fuck it._ He bailed, climbing upstairs, closing the door of an empty room after him. He sat down and rested his head to his hands, thoughts circling in his head.

 

Jess was so tired of feeling guilty about his relationship with Rory. No matter how much he tried, he was a constant disappointment to her. And despite the fact that he liked her, Jess was restless, he needed something else.

 

It felt scary to even think about it it. Jess was having a hard enough time with contemplating the fact that he had a thing for a guy. But the odds for Dave being interested in him felt non-existent. _Fuck._ Jess pushed back the thought that was trying to emerge, refusing to look at it, to admit it. He stared at the floor for god knew how long.

 

And then Rory was there, with her endless questions.

 

“You were looking forward to this party, what happened?”

 

“Nothing.” He refused to look her in the eye.

 

“You're not tired of me, are you?”

 

That hit closer to home than Jess wanted to admit, so he kissed her.

 

That seemed to put Rory's mind at ease. And she was there so conveniently. _Maybe it could still work,_ Jess let himself think, deepening the kiss. Even as Jess descended on top of Rory, he hated himself – and he hated himself even more when he made her cry.

 

“You didn't do anything.” Jess tried to make Rory hear the truth in his words, convince her that it wasn't her. She didn't listen, and Jess couldn't really blame her. He rushed after her, wanting to explain, even though he had no idea how to do so.

 

And then, at the sight of Rory with Dean, there was finally a feeling that was clear, that was familiar. Anger. Jess knew, at the back of his mind, that Dean had nothing to do with the anxiety tightening inside him, but the physical release of a fight was within his reach with a quick sarcastic remark to the guy.

 

When the cops came to break off the party, Jess looked at Rory. In her eyes, there was the disappointment, again. Jess wanted to make her feel better, wanted to explain, but there was nothing to say.

 

_It's over._

 

He turned his back and walked away.

 

***

 

“You're such an asshole.”

 

Jess was startled, hearing Dave's yell from behind him. The guy was usually so calm, speaking in a soft voice. Jess had never really seen him angry before. He was so surprised he almost stepped back when Dave approached him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“We played awesome, and you have to come along and ruin the first gig we've had by starting a fight before we even had time to begin the second half.” Dave was standing in front of him, staring at him adversely.

 

Jess felt annoyed at the twinge of guilt. More often than not, that would've been enough for him to react, escalating the conflict to a fight – especially when he was already feeling shitty. Jess had special talents, and was pretty sure he could make even Dave take a swing at him. But he simply tried to lighten the mood.

 

“Come on, fights at gigs are totally what rock 'n roll is all about.”

 

Dave looked at him with contempt. “I play for the music,” he snapped.

 

“Seriously, the gig was great, tonight,” Jess tried.

 

“Oh, really?” Dave glared at him. “Which part, exactly, was great? The part where you looked bored as hell watching us play, the part where Lane made damn sure her mother will never let us date, or the part where you and Dean trashed the whole fucking downstairs?”

 

Jess felt himself heat up. “Hey, your _girlfriend problems_ are none of my doing,” he growled. “Besides, what the hell do you care about _my_ listening to your band play?”

 

Dave glanced away quickly, color rising on his face. Jess's anger disappeared as fast as it had surfaced. He felt his heart miss a beat, studying the guy's face. Dave was staring at him with a stony look again, but Jess felt a rush of excitement. He couldn't suppress a tiny smirk.

 

“Rii-ight,” he said slowly. The redness deepened on Dave's face. The look in his eyes was defiant, refusing to admit anything. To Jess it read like a challenge. He took a step closer. Dave gulped, but he didn't move away.

 

When Jess kissed him, there was no resistance left. Dave's soft lips pressed against his, warm mouth opening for Jess. Dave's tongue brushed against his lips, his hands were in his hair.

 

Jess held him close, continuing the kiss until Dave stepped back from him, grabbing his wrist hastily. It seemed that the other guy, at least, had some brain function left, for he dragged Jess onto an alley behind the school. Jess looked around, flustered. Even though it was late, in this fucking town it was a small miracle that nobody had been around to see them.

 

In the alley they were invisible to the street, which somehow made Dave's touch feel even more electrifying. Dave's eyes glinted, dark, as he backed up to the brick wall behind him. Jess needed no encouragement, pressing himself against Dave, kissing him deep. Dave answered with his mouth, with his whole body, pushing against him.

 

Dave's hands were all over him. Jess felt him explore, running through his hair, digging under his shirt, touching his stomach and chest and back.

 

“Fuck,” Jess panted, as Dave reached for his zipper, opening his pants, fingers wrapping around Jess's dick.

 

It was quick and messy. Dave was jerking him off with a strong grip, and Jess groaned against his shoulder. He clutched Dave's arms, eyes shut. Feeling Dave, breathing him in, it only took a few moments before Jess came.

 

He was breathing heavy against Dave, focusing on the feel of the other guy. Jess's hands came to rest on the small of his back and moved downwards to grab his ass. Dave inhaled sharply, when Jess moved his right hand to touch his dick.

 

Jess kissed him hard, moving to kiss his neck, rubbing him through the fabric.

 

“Would you...” Dave's voice was soft again, but deeper than usually. He was blushing, faltering in his words, “um, could you... suck me off?”

 

Jess felt his heartbeat stop, then become faster. Wordlessly, he sunk in front of Dave, whose expression was that of anticipation. Dave opened his pants swiftly, and elicited a low moan when Jess took him in his mouth.

 

Jess begun moving, slowly engulfing more of Dave, looking at him. Dave's pleasure was evident. His chest was heaving, he was breathing hard as he watched Jess from above. His cheeks were flushed. Jess was fixated on Dave's eyes, which were becoming increasingly glazed with lust.

 

Dave's hand touched lightly behind his head, his fingers entangling themselves with his hair. Jess still had one hand on Dave's ass, and he could feel his muscles tense. Jess sucked him harder and Dave let out an uncontrolled gasp, as his head jerked backwards to rest against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was no longer keeping quiet, increasing moans escaping him.

 

And then Dave was trembling, coming in Jess's mouth. Jess swallowed only the first of it, spitting most on the ground before standing up. He didn't let his eyes avert from Dave's face for a second. _Fuck that's hot, that expression of enjoyment and pleasure_. Dave opened his eyes, smiling at Jess. He didn't seem apprehended as he kissed Jess gently, though Jess was sure Dave could still taste himself.

 

“Mmh, that was good,” Dave breathed.

 

“Definitely.”

 

It was only a little awkward. “I should get going...” Dave said in a little while.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Jess brushed quickly through Dave's hair, smirking before he turned to walk away. “I'll see you around.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Dave meet each other again, in California.

 

Sitting on the bus, what Jess felt most strongly was quiet resignation. Restlessness, as well, but that was nothing new.

 

He had to get away from Stars Hollow. He was so fucking tired of being a constant disappointment to anybody who cared enough to give a shit.

 

Jess had grabbed his stuff and left, having made sure that Luke wasn't around to intervene. He tried to read a book when the bus took off. He wanted to replace his reality with that of somebody else, to immerse himself in a different world. It wasn't working too well, Jess was too unfocused. When he saw Rory get on the bus, he abandoned the attempt. It was typical that she would take the same bus. Even in leaving, this town was way too small for him.

 

For once, Rory wasn't pestering him to talk. They hadn't exchanged a word since the party, over a week ago. She looked resigned, as well, when she started talking about nothing. Jess knew he had let her down, handled it all badly with her. He tried to apologize, but the words got stuck in his throat. Instead, he offered a feeble explanation.

 

“I can't go to the prom. I couldn't get tickets.”

 

“Oh,” she just said. Like she wasn't surprised.

 

“I'm sorry,” Jess finally managed.

 

He'd never wanted to hurt Rory. Jess had liked her, of course. However, having thought about their relationship ever since that night, he'd come to realize that his feelings had been less attraction and more admiration, his attempt to reach for something different. Still, when Rory asked him to call her, getting off the bus, Jess was unable to refuse. His last promise to her.

 

Jess couldn't concentrate on the book, his mind drifting to the night of the party. First, there had been the argument with Rory, then the fight with Dean. And then he'd ended up having sex with Dave behind the school. He sighed. Leaving Stars Hollow, if there was one thing he was disappointed about was that he hadn't happened to run into Dave once since their encounter. Something about the guy had gotten under his skin the first time they'd met.

 

_Whatever, probably for the best_ , he thought. _How awkward would that be..._

 

He looked out the window as the bus continued on.

 

***

 

Jess was sitting at a table surrounded by red bar stools. The place was nothing special, music was something generic and atmosphere just fine. It was obviously not the only gay bar in LA, but it was the only central one that wasn't too fuzzed about checking IDs.

 

Jess had been there every evening for the past few months. Sasha wasn't complaining, because it meant he was only their burden on the occasional nights when he could find nowhere else to sleep. But Jimmy was mad. The man was trying to parent him.

 

_Too late, asshole_ , he thought grimly. Jess was angrier than he let on, angrier than he had thought he was. He took some sick pleasure in destroying the man's attempts to care. The one time Jimmy had tried to lecture him about HIV, Jess had stared at him with cold eyes, contempt filling his voice. “I'm a little old to hear about birds and bees, don't you think?” Jimmy had looked as if Jess had hit him.

 

Jess may have been self-destructive, but he wasn't suicidal. He could have eased Jimmy's mind by telling him that he used condoms for fucking, but he took pleasure in the icy silence, reveled in shoving the years of abandonment in Jimmy's face.

 

At the same time a part of him wished he could stop, to let him care. But pushing more was the only way he knew to react to boundaries. That was the reason he had nobody, except for one night at a time. Bodies, each one new, each one unique. Shared heat and pleasure. That was what he wanted, but it was never enough. Not because it wasn't good. Just because nothing ever was.

 

Jess walked to the counter, ordering his second beer. He was early, it was only around eleven. But it wasn't like he had somewhere else to be. At this time the bar was filled mostly with regulars. They exchanged hellos with him, but didn't stay to chat. No point really – been there done that.

 

Jess tried not to be too obvious with checking out the people coming in through the doors, but his efforts were squashed by the guy that walked in laughing with his friends. His throat dried up as he stared at him.

 

“Dave,” Jess whispered, shivers moving through him.

 

There's no way Dave could hear him, but he turned his gaze towards Jess, stopping dead mid-sentence.

 

_Why are you here?_ was the only thought in Jess's head. But even that flew straight out, as Dave walked towards him. Jess didn't care why, he just cared that he was there.

 

And then Dave was in front of him, standing close, smile spreading on his face. To Jess, kissing him felt like the most natural thing in the world. _Fuck yes_ , he thought, as he sunk his fingers into the guy's hair. Dave answered to the kiss, moving his body right into him.

 

They broke it off when one of Dave's friends whistled. “Way to go, Rygalski, from zero to petting in under sixty seconds,” a blond guy was looking at Jess with curiosity.

 

Jess gave him the finger, and Dave started laughing.

 

“That's Todd, and these are Jake and Charlie. Guys, this is Jess.”

 

“Oh, right,” Jake smiled. “Good to meet you, Jess.”

 

Dave's friends didn't seem to need further elaboration, based on their knowing looks. Jess glanced at Dave, wondering what the guy had told them about him. Dave blushed slightly, but didn't look away. Jess felt flutters at the bottom of his stomach.

 

They ordered drinks and took over an empty table. Jess sat next to Dave. They weren't touching, but Jess could feel his presence. He listened to the discussion around him. The question Jess had already forgotten about was answered quickly: Dave had moved to California to study. He lived just outside LA, and shared an apartment with Todd and another guy called Bill.

 

“Bill is straight, though, so he didn't want to come with us tonight,” Jake explained. He was a tall black guy, dressed in a yellow blazer.

 

“Shame, really,” Charlie added, winking. He looked slightly older than the others, but maybe it was just that he was wearing a suit.

 

Dave grinned, “I'm sure you'll find other suitable company tonight.”

 

“Easy for you to say, you already got some. No pun intended,” Charlie remarked.

 

“No, of course not,” Jake rolled his eyes at Charlie.

 

Jess felt surprisingly comfortable with Dave's friends. He didn't talk that much, but they didn't seem to mind. Jess couldn't remember when he was last surrounded by a group of friendly faces, people who didn't demand things from him, who were genuinely interested in getting to know him. Maybe it had never happened before.

 

Dave was clearly having a good time. On more than a few occasions Jess got distracted from the conversation by Dave's smile, the way he laughed. Even more distracting was the way he kept glancing at Jess when they talked. There was interest in his eyes, desire, but also something affectionate. Jess felt an idiotic smile spread on his face looking at the guy.

 

Jess turned his attention back on the conversation. For having only met when the term had started, they all seemed to know each other well. But after some time, Jess wasn't surprised. Jake, especially, had a talent of asking the right questions, and Jess caught himself telling them all kinds of things.

 

Talking about his past choices, Jess was prepared to defend himself, but he faced no judgment from the others. They commiserated with his living situation, telling him he should get his own place. Jess agreed with them, it was just that he hadn't known whether he'd want to stay in LA. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going back to Stars Hollow. His mention of Rory caught the others' attention, and Dave, especially, listened intently when Jess talked a bit about her.

 

“I also ended up going out with Lane,” Dave admitted. Jess wasn't surprised to hear it, though it did sting a bit. _Hypocrite, much_ , he thought to himself. Wasn't like he'd been inactive, pining for Dave. More like cruising his way through LA queers.

 

Jess pushed past the feeling, and focused back on Dave. He grinned at his Mrs. Kim imitation of her informing Dave that he can go to the prom with Lane but that they must not get married.

 

“She would make one scary-ass mother-in-law,” Jess laughed. The terror in Dave's eyes wasn't completely manufactured.

 

Todd chimed in, “I think the bigger problem would still be the bride being a woman”.

 

Jess looked at Dave enquiringly, the question escaping his lips, “So you're only interested in guys, now?”

 

Dave smiled at him. “Yeah. Not that much of a change, to be straight with you--”

 

“Not literally, though,” Charlie piped in, which caused Jake to do the eyeroll again.

 

Dave ignored them, “--just more honesty on my part.” He looked thoughtful before continuing. “Exasperated as I was with seeking Mrs. Kim's approval, I think part of my interest in Lane came from the exact fact that we couldn't really date. I started to suspect it after, um, well, after the party.” Dave smiled, blushing, and Jess couldn't help thinking that he looked adorable. Not that he'd ever use that term.

 

“I got confirmation when me and Lane went to the prom together. She was over the moon, and I had fun, too, but my feelings towards her were more friendly.”

 

Todd looked at him reproachingly, “Now you just need to let her know that.”

 

Dave grimaced. “I will, it's just...”

 

“What?” Jess prompted. He couldn't really pretend his interest in the matter was purely concern for Lane's welfare. He hadn't liked her that much in the first place.

 

“Parents,” Todd explained, with a resigned look.

 

Dave sighed. “That's it. After I've been obsessing about Lane for the last year or so, I'm going to need an explanation when I stop mentioning her.”

 

“It is time for you to come out already,” Jake said gently.

 

Todd had a pained look in his blue eyes. “Hmh, not really a hurdle when you've got a lesbian sister who's already done the work for you.”

 

Jake's smile was understanding. “I'm not saying it because I think it's easy for everybody. I know I was lucky. But it'll eat at you until you do, so I think it's time when you're no longer living at home and aren't financially dependent.”

 

“You don't know how they'll take it?” Jess asked Dave.

 

“Not really. I guess they'll be alright, they're not bigoted or anything, but homosexuals don't really exist in their world.”

 

“That will change soon enough,” Charlie winked.

 

Jess gave Dave a crooked smile. “I guess that's one good thing about not really having much in the way of parents, don't have to worry about coming out...” Jess had a sudden thought of Luke. “Although, I guess I'm lucky, too, in a way,” he admitted reluctantly. “I know I can always go to my uncle's. He threw me out, but only because I deserved it. He wouldn't give a shit about who I fuck.”

 

Todd piped in, “All right, enough of the depressive bullshit. This may shock you all, but I for one didn't come to a gay bar to talk about my parents. I'm gonna go get a drink.”

 

Jake grinned, “oh, yeah, I should do that, too. I'm pretty sure that guy with the mohawk has been checking me out ever since I got here.”

 

Jess smirked, “I'm sure of that, too. Go on, Larry's fun.”

 

Dave raised an eyebrow at Jess, but he looked more curious than bothered.

 

“Don't worry, nobody's gonna ask you how you know that,” Charlie said teasingly.

 

Jess laughed, feeling slightly less self-conscious. “Well, in that case I can admit that I've broken the code. I'm not supposed to hog this many new guys for myself. Selfish behaviour.”

 

Jake got up, and Todd and Charlie joined him. “We'll surely be seeing you around,” Charlie smiled.

 

Jess felt Dave's eyes on him even more strongly, now that it was just the two of them. He felt nervous, but comfortable at the same time. Looking at Dave made him think about the last time they were alone together. Dave seemed to remember, too, it was in his smile as he raised his hand to touch Jess's face.

 

His skin remembered Dave's touch. Yet, there was something different, somehow it was simultaneously more affectionate and yet rougher, more wanting, as Dave pulled Jess in to kiss him. Jess moved as close as he could, but stupidly enough it seemed that the chairs in the bar hadn't been made for that purpose. Absently, Jess wondered why he'd never had similar problems, before he got up, grabbing Dave's arm.

 

“Let's get out of here.”

 

The cab ride to the bus station was over way too fast. The bus journey to Dave's place, on the other hand, felt much too long.

 

Dave led Jess to his room, and grabbed Jess as soon as he closed the door. Dave's mouth was soft but he pushed himself hard against Jess. Dave's arms were around him strongly, and Jess had no objections. He thought that nothing had ever felt as good as Dave's body holding him still.

 

Usually Jess was the one to set the pace. He enjoyed the control, he was the one to make the other guy whimper and want for more. But there he was, content with Dave taking charge, more than content. God it was good.

 

Jess lost himself in Dave's touch, releasing the need to think, the need for control. Nothing quite compared to seeing the intense desire in Dave's eyes when he had free reign over Jess's body, except maybe his hands traveling on Jess, studying him. He turned Jess around and pushed him roughly on the bed. Jess felt Dave on top of him, pressing him against the mattress. Dave's warm breathing was on his neck, melting him down.

 

“You look so completely fuckable.” Dave's soft voice had a gravel that made Jess lose his breath. He felt Dave's hands on him, barely keeping track of the details of his touch, engulfed into it. He did notice the very unfamiliar whimpers coming from his own throat as Dave's fingers entered him, but he pushed into the touch almost desperately.

 

And then Jess groaned as he felt Dave press slowly into him, holding onto his hips. The sensation was new. It felt good, but it was even better to feel Dave so close, thrusting inside him, hands trailing the muscles on his back. Dave's weight pinned him into the mattress, and the friction on his dick was enough to drive Jess mad. “Ohh, Jesus,” he gasped. Dave moaned at the sound, pounding into him at a faster pace, and then he was coming, the sounds of his pleasure muffled against Jess's back.

 

Dave pulled out of him, keeping close to Jess. “Turn over,” he said, and Jess rolled over to lay on his back. Dave descended right next to him, close, his body clinging to every part of Jess's. His touch felt way too gentle on his dick.

 

“Ohh, God.” Jess tried to thrust against Dave's hand, but the other guy kept on the teasingly light brushes until Jess was trembling under his touch. He wanted to come so badly, yet he couldn't quite get enough of the relishing look in Dave's eyes as he kept caressing him.

 

“I want to see you to touch yourself, now,” Dave breathed in his ear with surprising amounts of coherence. Jess complied at once. He was aching for release and it didn't take long to reach it. Jess was transfixed by Dave's expression, forcing his eyes to stay open even as he came.

 

Jess remained unmoving, blissful, his muscles relaxed. Dave gave him a long kiss, before reaching for paper to clean Jess and throwing it out with the condom. He reached for the cover on his bed.

 

“I've just got this one blanket, we'll need to share.”

 

“That probably won't be a huge issue,” Jess remarked lazily.

 

“I've been meaning to get another one. You want to come and pick it out?” Dave's smile went right into Jess's heart. He smiled back and nodded his agreement. He let his eyes draw closed, not in need of the blanket for warmth.

 

Jess woke up around noon with Dave's warm body wrapped around him. He was going to get up, but stopped abruptly. _I don't have to_ , Jess realised with a start. For once the restlessness was gone. He felt something uncommon – peaceful.

 

Jess relaxed back into Dave's embrace. This. This was enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Dave visit Stars Hollow.

_It was a mistake to come here_ , Jess thought as he leaned against the wall in front of the Stars Hollow music store. Dave had suggested they visit it later, but Jess had encouraged the guy to go in. To be honest, he was stalling going to Luke's. Now he regretted the choice, though. The freaks who lived in the town were ogling as they passed him by.

 

Dave had broken up with Lane and come out to his parents when he and Jess had started seeing each other. The news had gone over fairly well, and Dave's parents had insisted on meeting his boyfriend. Jess hadn't been too keen on it, and neither had Dave, especially after hearing about the impression Jess had made on Rory's grandmother. They'd been able to put it off for a few months due to the distance between LA and Hartford, but Dave had caved when the Christmas break was coming up.

 

“No longer than a week,” Jess had agreed.

 

He had been dreading it, but the visit had actually been going pretty well. They had been in Hartford for a couple days. Dave's parents were still digesting, but they were trying. And so was Jess, which seemed to do a lot to improve his likeability in the eyes of parents. Who would've thought.

 

Last night Jess had admitted to Dave that he'd like to visit Luke now that they were in the area. They had taken the bus to Stars Hollow, and Jess didn't plan to linger any longer than necessary. The feeling had merely strengthened during the short walk from the bus stop to the music store. They had already attracted a handful of all-but-subtle stares.

 

Miss Patty walked past him, dialling her cell phone. “Oh my God, guess who I just walked by – Jess. Yes, Rory's Jess,” she whispered on the phone, louder than her normal talking voice. Jess cringed.

 

During his time away, Jess had nearly forgotten about the whispering. Not that it could exactly be termed that, when it was clearly audible to anybody, even – or especially – to the target of the gossiping. Jess had gotten somewhat used to it when he'd been living here, the juiciest town news often revolving around something hugely interesting he'd done such as dropping a gum wrapper or staying out after sunset. _Well, at least this time the news will actually be interesting once it gets around_ , he thought grimly. He didn't want to admit it, but being the centre of attention was bothering him. He scowled at the old lady that was walking by, and she started to walk faster.

 

Jess's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. “What are you doing here, Jess?”

 

Unsurprisingly, Lorelai didn't seem too happy to see him in Stars Hollow. Even less surprisingly, she didn't wait for him to answer.

 

“If you're back because of her, you'd better think again. She is over you. She is doing great at Yale and she wants nothing to do with you.”

 

“You don't need to get all West Side Story on me, I'm not here for Rory.”

 

Lorelai was unconvinced. “Right, of course you're not, I forgot how much you always loved it here.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“What a great argument. You're still hung up on her, aren't you?”

 

Jess was getting seriously annoyed. He rolled his eyes at the woman. “Oh, please.”

 

“Well, why else would you be back?”

 

“Have you ever considered it's just none of your goddamn business why I'm here?”

 

The bell made a clinging sound, when Dave came out of the music store. He glanced from Jess to Lorelai and caught the frustration in Jess's eyes. Jess could see Dave's lips tightening when he braced himself, before smiling broadly at them.

 

“Hello, Lorelai, how are you?”

 

Meeting Dave seemed to be a much more pleasant surprise than Jess had been. She smiled warmly, “Nice to see you Dave, how is it going in California?”

 

Dave continued the small talk for a little while, before Jess cut in. He put his arm around Dave's waist. “We should go.”

 

Lorelai's eyes widened and she fell silent.

 

_Apparently I've finally found a way to stop a Gilmore from talking,_ Jess thought wryly. _Alert the media._

 

Dave was blushing slightly, but he smiled at Jess, and followed him with brief goodbyes to Lorelai. Jess didn't stop until they were standing in front of the diner. Dave waited patiently as Jess debated in his head whether to go in or just bail.

 

Jess hadn't left Stars Hollow in the best of terms. He'd been angry that Luke hadn't mentioned Jimmy's visit, and mad at the world in general, so they had argued. But that had been six months ago, this was now. And hell, he had already suffered almost an hour of Stars Hollow, which would be completely pointless if they left now. Also, Luke would hear he'd been there and know he chickened out.

 

His resolve strengthened, Jess pushed open the door to the diner. Dave followed him to the counter, where they attracted curious stares from the tables. Luke came from the backroom carrying plates, and he greeted Jess enthusiastically. Jess felt some relief at that, and he gave Luke a small smile. “We'll be staying until tomorrow,” Jess informed him before ushering Dave upstairs. If Luke was surprised to see him in Stars Hollow, he was even more surprised at the realisation that they were travelling together. Jess smirked at his stunned expression before climbing the stairs to the small apartment.

 

Luke followed them shortly, and he seemed to have gotten over the shock. He exchanged greetings with Dave, and gave Jess a hug. “Missed you, kid.”

 

“Jeez, get off,” Jess exclaimed, but he laughed as he said it.

 

Luke's eyes glinted. “It's good to see you again. Plus, I had forgotten how much fun it is to watch Taylor get so agitated. He's worried you've come to stay again.”

 

“Not a chance, I've not completely lost it. But as soon as I'm hit by an overwhelming desire for country life, I'll be sure to let you know,” Jess smirked. “You can call an ambulance to come and get me,” he added to Dave.

 

“Are you guys hungry?” Luke asked.

 

“Starving,” Jess said.

 

“Me too,” Dave added. “I'd rather not eat downstairs, though. I think I've had enough attention for one day...”

 

Luke laughed. “I'll bring something up for us. Gives me a chance to see whether Taylor has managed to remove his face from the window he was pushing it against. Caesar can look after things while we eat.”

 

Luke left for the diner, leaving Jess and Dave to get comfortable. Dave looked around himself a bit and Jess went to check the drawers nearest to his bed. He still had some of his stuff here, left of the things Liz had sent when he'd moved here the first time. He went through the books. There weren't many, he'd taken most of them with him at leaving. A few drawers held clothes and CDs.

 

“Could take some of this stuff with us to your new place.” Dave had wrapped his arms around Jess from behind, pressing his chin on Jess's shoulder. Jess smiled as he leaned against Dave.

 

“We're not gonna be able to carry much, taking the bus. I should just ask Luke to send all of it. There's not too much, should fit in my room.” Jess looked at the stuff appraisingly. “At least if I don't get any furniture,” he grinned.

 

Jess had managed to rent a place just a few weeks back. He had a small room in an apartment shared by three students. He'd found it through Dave's university listings, but the current residents didn't care about the fact that he wasn't a student as long as he paid. The location was handy. Being outside LA was cheaper, and Dave lived in the halls just a few blocks away.

 

When Luke came back up, Jess asked him if he could send the stuff to his new address.

 

“Sure. In California?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jess read the unasked question in Luke's eyes, and was quick to establish he didn't need any financial help. “I'm working in a bookshop near Dave's university.”

 

“Bookshop, that fits.” Luke seemed pleased.

 

“The owner hired me impressed by my customer service experience,” Jess smirked.

 

“Customer service, of course,” Luke grinned.

 

Dave chimed in. “Actually, she was impressed by his book knowledge, which was better than any of the students' that applied.”

 

Jess hid the warm feeling, grimacing at Dave. “She was lying. Student's just don't make as good round the clock slaves as I do.”

 

The burgers were good as always. Luke had told them multiple town news before he blurted out that he'd gotten married to Nicole.

 

Jess couldn't think of much to say. “You're married, seriously? To the lawyer chick?” At Luke's expression he decided that was quite enough comments. The man muttered something about a boat trip, and started clearing some of the dishes. He then shifted the conversation away from his love life by targeting Jess's.

 

“So, Dave, is my nephew treating you right?”

 

“Hey,” Jess wanted to know, “aren't you supposed to be concerned over _my_ well-being?”

 

Dave laughed. “Very well, thank you.”

 

“Glad to hear that,” Luke smiled. He seemed happy, but there was also relief in his eyes. Jess realised with a start that he was in a healthier relationship than his uncle. He didn't know what to make of that. It was not like Luke had ever been a big people person, but Jess looked up to him in many things. The man had tried to steer him towards good life decisions during his time in Stars Hollow. Luke had had little success at the time, but now it seemed Jess was making smarter choices than the man himself.

 

It was definitely weird. Jess felt like he was looking at both his uncle and himself through new eyes. The time for advice was gone. Luke seemed to be coming to similar conclusions. There was pride in his voice, “It's great that you're doing so well with everything.”

 

Jess gave him a uncommonly genuine smile. “Thanks.”

 

They ate dessert talking about other things. Luke didn't ask about Jimmy, and Jess didn't bring him up. He was still uncertain what his relationship to the man was. He sure as hell didn't need a father, but maybe they could get to know each other now that they weren't under the same roof driving each other crazy.

 

**

 

After eating, Luke had gone back to work and Jess had stretched out on the bed to read. It wasn't progressing very well, for Dave was teasing him with slow caresses that made his skin tingle. Jess finally abandoned the book to find Dave looking at him with a flirtatious smile. Jess kissed him, and Dave's touches became more intent. Jess felt his arousal growing, and he pressed against Dave.

 

Dave's touch made his cock ache for attention, but Luke's apartment didn't really offer any privacy. When Jess was living in Stars Hollow, he used to joke about hanging a sock on the door, but now he was half considering the option. However, his uncle hadn't been amused by the joke, and Jess suspected he'd appreciate the execution even less. Neither was there any possibility of sneaking outside to have sex, with all of Stars Hollow gathered to follow Jess's every move.

 

Jess dragged Dave to the bathroom, even though it would be blatantly obvious what they were doing if his uncle happened to come upstairs. But it was the only choice unless Jess wanted to lose all inhibition and fuck Dave right there on the bed with no more thought to consequences.

 

“You are such a fucking tease,” Jess's level of arousal was making his angry growl much less effective.

 

Dave laughed at him. “I like to see you lose control.”

 

Jess was about to snipe back sarcastically but his remark caught in his throat as Dave lowered to take his cock in his mouth.

 

“Ohh, fuck,” he uttered instead. Dave's mouth was warm and wet. He was moving determinedly, his tongue tracing patterns of satisfaction on Jess's dick. Jess felt like his legs were going to give out under him. He leaned against the wall, breathing hard, holding onto Dave's shoulders.

 

Dave moved to a gentler pace, licking him softly, taking him slowly in his mouth. Jess felt his dick throbbing hard, agitated for more. Dave's eyes were full of arousal, as he reduced Jess into a shaking, incoherent mess. He licked the bottom of Jess's dick so lightly it was barely a touch, before he engulfed him entirely.

 

“Ahh.” Jess thrust involuntarily, and Dave looked up to him, nodding. Jess knew his meaning, and raised his hand immediately to hold onto Dave's head to fuck his mouth.

 

“Ohh, Jesus,” Jess groaned as he watched his cock sink deep into Dave's mouth again and again. The feeling was way too much, a nearly painful arousal in his cock and his chest. _Fucking hell, he's so good,_ Jess had time to think before he was shooting into Dave's mouth, barely able to keep his voice down as he came.

 

Jess watched as Dave turned on the shower and moved under it. He begun stroking himself lightly, leaning against the wall. Dave's eyes were closed and the water was running down his hair and skin as his fingers caressed his dick.

 

Dave's hand picked up speed, alternating between gentler and stronger strokes, until his breath caught in his throat in a way that made Jess shiver. Dave tilted his head back, coming with a low moan, and Jess's eyes studied the arc of his neck and shoulders and the muscles on his arm.

 

“God, you look beautiful like that,” he whispered.

 

Dave gave him a somewhat surprised smile.

 

“Shut up,” Jess smirked at him.

 

“That sounds a lot more like you,” Dave laughed, his eyes glinting.

 

Jess joined Dave in the shower, and his kisses were soft and warm and gentle.

 

**

 

Jess grinned as he noticed Luke yawn for the second time.

 

“You're way past your bedtime, aren't you?”

 

“Kind of.” Luke couldn't quite deny it. After all, Jess had lived there. “I'll head to bed, I'll see you in the morning before you go.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Doubt we'll be leaving before noon.”

 

Soon Luke's snoring was coming from the other side of the room. Jess shifted in the small bed. It wasn't really made for two people to sleep in. He turned towards the side of the bed. Dave scooted closer, pressing against his back. Jess felt Dave kiss his neck and chin.

 

“You have some fetish for the risk of getting caught?” he teased.

 

“And what if I do?” Dave purred, moving his hand downwards, and Jess's stomach lurched.

 

It was easier to find the willpower, though, now that it was just a few hours from their shower.

 

“Seriously, don't start now, unless you want me to repay the favour at your parents' house.”

 

Dave grinned, stopping his hand at Jess's hip. “Alright, I see your point,” he admitted, and Jess turned off the light.

 

**

 

Jess and Dave were waiting for the bus. A bunch of townspeople had actually gathered to watch them leave. God, these people really needed to get lives. Jess's irritation mixed with amusement when he glanced at Dave, who was grinning. He looked at Jess questioningly.

 

“Do you think we should give them something worth talking about?”

 

“You know, we probably should,” Jess smirked. He waved at the group and pulled Dave into a lingering kiss.

 

 

END


End file.
